Free-to-Play
Free-to-Play, also known as F2P, is the free version of RuneScape where no annual/monthly payment is needed. Players who play the free version are known as "free players", "F2Ps", or "non-members". This is in contrast to members, who pay a monthly fee for access to a much larger map and a multitude of skills, items, quests and activities, and a more advanced version of the Instant Demo, a version of the game with very little features. Reasons to remain F2P are that it is free, it is less dangerous, and there is a lesser chance of death. Disadvantages are that it is simpler, there are only 68 bank slots, 78 bank spaces after email conformation, there are fewer quests, and less powerful armour and enemies. There are also less skills, certain skills are limited in what they can do, and there are advertisements on free-to-play worlds. Members can post on the official RuneScape Forums, and have several other privileges within the website. Due to changes, free players can access the forum too (must have over 2.5 million total experience or a total level of 350). Clans Free-to-Play has many more clans than pay-to-play, because of the large amount of free-to-play players. Most RSB clans do not currently allow F2P players to join, though with non-members being granted access to the Forums, this may change. There are some RSB clans that accept non-members. RSC clans are more likely to accept non-members. Activities At the moment, there are only 5 F2P Activities. This means that it can be hard to hold events for a F2P clan. Many F2P clans will take part in activities such as the Duel Arena, Clan Wars and PKing. Because F2P players cannot access many members areas or minigames, lots of P2P clans do not allow F2P players to join. Warring F2P warring is known as quality warring in most of the RSC and parts of the RSB. Because of the low price of F2P materials, it is pretty easy to get F2P supplies. Thus, most of the people in a clan war, in F2P, have the same equipment. With this, it is also notable that levels of people in clans are closer together, as many higher level players enjoy P2P more than F2P. Thus, F2P warring is known as a strategic war zone. All major RSC and RSB ladders contain F2P warring and three of them contain 10+ clans. On the RSC, F2P warring is the quality of the community. Almost all wars are F2P and thus, F2P is the largest warring division in RAW (RSC's Largest Warring Ladder). Limitations F2P players are limited on skills, and updates. Holiday events have a timed schedule for the F2P community, P2P players could finish a holiday event with more time than the F2P players, P2P members have the full-screen option, P2P players have many more options than the F2P. The summoning, hunting, slayer, herblore, construction, farming and fletching skills have been made for the P2P community. See Also Category:Free-to-Play Clans Pay-to-Play Category:Articles